Hurt & Love
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: “Sam stop! Stop it! Please stop” we were in the living room and were sitting on the couch. Sam was drunk and trying to have sex with me. He was being violent and rough. He was pulling at my shirt and I was trying to get him off of me.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my new story, I know I keep writing them and neglecting the others. I will try to take care of it all. I love everyone that is constantly reviewing. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This is something that I have never done before so take it easy on me and tell me if I'm doing ok. **_

**Ch. 1- Please Stop**

_Leah's POV_

"Sam stop! Stop it! Please stop" we were in the living room and were sitting on the couch. Sam was drunk and trying to have sex with me. He was being violent and rough. He was pulling at my shirt and I was trying to get him off of me.

"Sam stop" I was getting tired of it and sick from the smell of alcohol on his breathe.

"Leah come on we did it last week and you were ok with it"

"Sam you weren't drunk and it was our first time and I didn't like it so stop!"

"Leah come on" he lifted up my skirt and started to touch my panties.

"Sam I said stop" I got up and moved to the chair. He came over and smacked me in the face.

"Sam!"

"Leah I own you and if I want to have sex, we will have sex. Now baby wipe those tears away and let's go into the bedroom." He kissed me and all I could taste was the alcohol.

I didn't move but he lifted my skirt up again.

"Sam stop!" he ripped them off leaving me naked under my skirt. I got up and got on the kitchen chair. He came over and smacked me in the face again. He lifted me up by the arms and shook me.

"Now go in that bedroom right now!" He was scarring me. He had been drunk before but never like this. I got up and went in the bedroom and grabbed my suit case. I started throwing stuff in it. Sam came and was standing in the door way.

"Baby where you going?!"

"Away, you are a pig and I can't do this" He came in and threw me on the bed. He held me down with one hand and started to take off his pants with the other.

"Sam I'm not doing this! Now get off!" I tried to get up but he got on top of me. I smacked him across the face.

"Bad choice baby" he hit me a few times and punched me. I started to cry and he kissed me again. He laid down on top of me and started to lift up my skirt and shirt and started to feel me up. He pulled off my bra with one hand and threw it on the floor. I kicked him and punched him in the nose. When I kicked him his nails dug into my chest and I started to bleed. His nose started to bleed and he got up. I grabbed my shirt and some more things and shoved them in the suitcase and threw my shirt on.

Sam got up and came and slammed into my body pushing me against the wall. He hit me on the side of the head and made me fall to the ground. I slid down the wall with my suitcase. I was bleeding from the lip and I could feel my eye swelling.

"Sam, please stop, just let me leave" He bent down to my level. He stuck his hand between my legs. He shoved his fingers up and it hurt. I moaned in pain.

"You will leave when I say you can!" He took his fingers out and got up. I felt in my pocket and my keys were in there. I took off and ran for the door. He pushed me causing me to hit the door and taking most of the blow to my shoulder. I got up and turned around and hit him with my suitcase. It didn't do much but it was enough to get me outside. I ran for my car and unlocked it. He came up behind me and slammed my face into the driver's side window. I opened the door and got in. I was close to getting the door closed when Sam stopped it. He pulled the door open and hit my head on the steering wheel. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I closed and locked the doors and drove away. I knew he wouldn't follow me but I couldn't stop crying. I loved him so much and we lived together and had been together for such a long time. I drove to the only place I would go to, Seth's apartment. Seth was my older brother and the only person that would take me in and ask no questions until the morning.

I got there about an hour after I left Sam's. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door holding my suitcase. It was 1 in the morning so I hoped he would be up.

"Who the hell…" I heard all the locks being undone. Seth was standing there in boxers and that's it. He pulled me into his arms and I broke down.

"I'm sorry can I just stay here for the night?"

"Of course, stay as long as you want." He pulled me inside and locked the door back up not letting go of me. His chest was so warm and inviting. He pulled my chin up to look at my face. He lifted me on the counter and got some ice in a towel and got the first aid kit from the top of the fridge. He started to clean up my cuts and put ice on the bruises.

"Ow!"

"Sorry it has to get cleaned. Hey I'm not going to question anything until we get a good night sleep but I will say he's going to pay because this is the second time."

"I know, thanks for letting me stay here"

"It's not a problem"

He finished cleaning off my face and I had ice on my lip. He looked me over and then started to pull up my shirt.

"Seth!"

"What, there is blood soaking through your shirt, please we used to take baths together and I have seen you naked so shut up." He took my shirt off and started to clean my cuts. This was weird but then we heard something coming toward the kitchen. I jerked my head and there came a guy that had to have been close to 7 foot tall and was in nothing but boxers and was more ripped then Seth.

"What's all the noises…wow Seth sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" I grabbed my shirt and tried to cover up.

"No she's my sister"

"Who is that?"

"I'm Jake, Seth's roommate"

"When did you get a roommate?"

"I forgot to tell you, he moved in awhile ago"

"Oh well nice to meet you Jake" he came over to shake my hand and as I shook his hand my shirt dropped. I turned red and scrabbled to get my shirt to cover myself up. Jake tried to cover his laugh and so did Seth.

"Well I will leave you two alone, I'm going back to bed. Nice to meet you Leah see you guys in the morning." He walked back to his room and I heard the door close. Seth finished cleaning me up and then got me more ice for my ribs. I was still sitting on the counter when Seth went and made up the couch. He came back in and helped me off the counter.

"You can take my room"

"No you sleep in your room, I don't know what kinds of things have been in that bed" I went and slowly and gently laid down on the couch.

"Well if you don't need anything else I'm going to go to bed because I have class in the morning."

"That's fine, thanks again Seth"

"Anytime Leah" He walked off to bed and shut off the light. I pulled a blanket up on me but kept the ice resting on my ribs and lip.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:I own nothing **_

**Ch. 2- He Has To Love Me**

_Leah's POV_

I woke up with a note on my forehead. I took it off and read it still half asleep.

_Went to class, Jake will be home all day. Stay as long as you want. We WILL talk when I get home. Love you, Seth_

I looked up to see someone just looking at me.

"Good morning sunshine"

"Morning" I started to sit up but groaned when I did. Jake came around and sat down next to me. I had my hand on my ribs and took a slow deep breath.

"So what's the other guy look like? I hope worse"

"Me too"

"I don't mind to butt in but what did happen?"

"I don't want to talk about"

"Ok" He got up and I thought I made him mad but he came back in with two bags of ice for my ribs and lip. I put it on my ribs and groaned a little.

"You ok?" I lifted up my tank top to reveal a bruise from my breast to a little above my belly button.

"Wow that's bad. You have a nice black eye and fat lip."

"Fuck" I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My bottom lip was cut and swollen and my eye was bruised and swollen. I had a few cuts and bruises all over but they weren't bad. I walked back out in the kitchen and Jake was pouring a cup of coffee.

"You want a cup?"

"Yes please, cream and sugar"

"Just like me" He poured me a cup and put the perfect amount of everything in it. I sat down on the stool at the counter and pulled my knees up to my chest. I grumbled a little when I did it, from the pain but I was comfortable. I rested the coffee on my knees and started to warm up.

"You have goose bumps; do you want a sweat shirt?"

"No I'm ok" He placed his hand on my arm. It was so warm.

"Oh wow you are so warm" He laughed a little and I took another sip of coffee. "This coffee is amazing"

"Thanks" We sat there not saying anything for awhile. Seth got home at about three and wanted to talk.

"Ok Leah now tell me what happened?"

I told him the whole story and Jake was sitting there too. I finished my story and wiped away the tears.

"And when we had sex last week he didn't use protection and I'm not on birth control, Seth I can't get pregnant with his baby. If I get pregnant with his baby he will control me for the rest of my life." I started to cry again and Seth came over and held me in his arms. Jake was sitting there and looked deep in thought. Finally he spoke, "Well I don't know this guy and I don't know you that well but I do know that no guy should ever lay a hand on a girl and I want to beat his ass."

"Well thank you but no. Sam was just drunk; he wouldn't have done it if he wouldn't have been drinking."

"Leah this is the second time this happened. You can't go back to him, I won't let you"

"Seth I wasn't planning on it but I just have to go get my stuff."

"Well Jake and I will go get it."

"No I will go"

"Leah I am not letting you go in that house by yourself"

"Well if I go now he won't be drinking yet. He doesn't go to the bar until seven or eight."

"Leah you aren't going by yourself and that's it"

"I'm not a child"

"No but you are already hurt and your boyfriend is a psycho."

"Don't call him that!"

"Leah he hurt you!"

"I love him"

"But he doesn't love you if he is hitting you!"

"Yes he does, he loves me, he was just drunk, he didn't mean too"

"Leah you don't know that"

"And neither do you"

"I know enough that if a man can hit his woman he doesn't love her"

"He loves me!" I started crying and sat back down on the couch, "He has to love me" I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them and cried.

"Leah there is no way in hell that you are going there, he doesn't love you, he is an alcoholic and he has hurt you!" that just made me cry harder. Sam loved me, he had to love me, and I couldn't live without him.

"Dude stop being so harsh" Jake came over to me and pulled me into his chest. It was so warm and Seth was being so mean. Jake rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

"Shh, it's ok"

I looked up at him and he gave me a goofy smile that made me laugh. Seth came over to me.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'm just really mad that he did this again"

"I know but he does love me, it's just when he's drunk."

"Ok"

_2 weeks later_

I have been staying with Seth and Jake and it has been nice. We went to the house and I got my stuff and Sam wasn't home. I have been feeling weird but I don't know what it is. Seth is leaving for a college trip and will be gone for a month. He is going to Africa and is really excited about it. I am going to stay at the apartment with Jake until Seth gets back and then I'm going to start looking for an apartment of my own. Seth was getting ready to leave and we were saying our good byes.

"Seth I'm going to miss you, I love you and be careful please"

"I will I promise and I love you too" I hugged his one last time. He left and I went and sat on the couch. Jake came and plopped down next to me and turned to TV on. Jake and I had really gotten to know each other since I moved in. Jake was a senior in college, he was a mechanical major and I was fresh out of high school and not even ready to go to college. I was really feeling weird and had been really tired. It was nine o'clock in the morning and I was ready to fall asleep. I had a throbbing headache and my back hurt really badly. I laid down and put my feet on Jake. He didn't even act like he noticed and just kept watching TV. I squeezed the bridge of my nose and rubbed my lower back.

"You're back hurt?"

"Just a little sore"

"Here, come here" He patted the cushion close to him. I sat up and moved over there. He lifted up my shirt a little at the bottom.

"Looks like someone has a secret," he tapped my tattoo and I pulled my shirt back down. "Don't worry I won't tell Seth" It was just a peace sign but Seth would freak. He pulled my shirt back up and gently started to rub my back with his big warm hands. His fingers gently massaged my back and it felt so good.

"Wow this feels so amazing" He did this for awhile and it felt so good. I looked down at my chest.

"What the shit?!"

"What? What's wrong?!"

I turned around and faced him still looking down. "God my boobs are huge! They have never been this big! When did this happen?!" He laughed.

"They look good" I hit him in the shoulder. "Well they do"

"I know it's awesome" I got up and jumped up and down a little. I stepped on a shoe and fell into Jake's lap.

"Sorry"

"It's really ok" I laughed a little but then got a whiff of him. I stood up and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I heard Jake come in after me.

"What's wrong?!" He came over and held my hair back. I threw up again and then I wiped my face and sat on the bathroom floor. Jake sat next to me and I was exhausted. I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Jake I think I'm pregnant" Tears ran down my face silently and he just held me closer.

"Let's go and double check"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:I own nothing **_

**Ch. 3- Butterflies**

_Leah's POV_

I looked up at Jake and he had a supportive face on. "Come on, we don't know for sure and until we do, we can't figure out what to do."

"I can't do this"

"Leah you don't even know if you're pregnant."

"I know but look at the signs lower back pain, big boobs that hurt, being tired, throwing up, and having a headache. Jake I'm pregnant"

"You don't know that now throw on a pair of jeans and lets go" He helped me up and I went and put some jeans on. We went outside and he drove. He brought me to a drug store about five minutes away. We got out and it was cold. Jake put his jacket on my shoulders and I put my arms through the sleeves. We walked in and went straight to the isle with the tests. We went down it slowly and I stopped before we got there. Jake put his arm around my waist and pushed me toward the shelf.

"Which one?"

"I have no idea"

"Well let's just pick one"

"Ok that one, it's cheap"

"Yeah but what if because it's cheap we don't get the right outcome?"

"Well then you pick one" A lady that was shopping got in front of us.

"Here take this one, it told me that I was pregnant with both of my kids" She handed it to us. "Get two just to double check, and good luck"

"Thank you so much we would have stood here for ten more minutes deciding"

"No problem, sounds like me and my husband"

She went down the isle and continued shopping. I grabbed two and then continued toward the back on the store.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if they have ice cream, no matter what these results are I'm going to need chocolate chunk ice cream"

He laughed a little and went with me. We went and checked out. I went to pull out my wallet and Jake paid first.

"I got this one"

"Thanks" We left the store and on the ride home I read the directions.

"So in a nut shell I have to pee on it and we wait three minutes."

"Easy enough"

We got back up to the apartment and I sat on the couch. He looked at me and didn't sit down.

"What?"

"Well get to the peeing"

"Don't rush me"

"Go pee!"

"I don't have to"

"Well then I will tickle you until you do"

"Please don't, I hate being tickled" I flinched away and tried to cover myself. He walked over to me slowly.

"I'm going to do, I don't know what you're trying to do" He came and sat down next to me with his hands up.

"Please Jake!" I started to whine playfully.

"I'm going to do it."

He lunged at me and started to tickle my waist. I laughed and he kept tickling me. He laughed with me and kept tickling me. He was sitting up and I was laying down trying to get away. When he stopped and gently brought our faces together. Slowly his lips touched mine gently. I kissed back and he held my head in the air. We parted and just stayed where we were.

"Wow"

I pulled him down on me and kissed him again. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me harder. When we broke to breath he kissed down my neck to my collar bone. Every time his warm lips made contact with my skin, it tingled and made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. He kissed me again and I moaned in pleasure. He looked at me with his big deep brown thoughtful eyes, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To find out our…I mean your future" When he messed up he shook his head and then looked at me again to see if I noticed the slip.

"Let's go find out" I went and peed on the sticks and we sat in the living room waiting.

"Jake what if they are positive?"

"Then you call your doctor, we go to an appointment, make sure it's a for sure thing and go from there."

"We?"

"If you want?"

"I do but do you?"

"I will be there for you through anything."

"Thank you" The timer went off and we got up. We each picked one up.

"Positive"

"Positive"

"Shit" I leaned on the counter and tear escaped my eyes. Jake pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his chest and cried. He kissed the top of my head and that was the first time that I realized that I was falling in love with Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:I own nothing **_

**Ch. 4- The Baby**

_Leah's POV_

We sat there on the bathroom floor for awhile. I just kept staring at the pregnancy test.

"It was my first time"

"That's all it takes"

"But it wasn't even that long"

"I guess it doesn't matter"

"What am I going to do?"

"Go and tell Sam and see what he says"

"But what if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Then if you want to baby, you live here and have the baby."

"I want the baby I can't have an abortion or give it up."

"That's good"

I looked up at him, "How can you be so perfect?" Shit did that really just come out?"

"I'm not perfect"

"But you are, Sam would never do this for me, I have known you for like three weeks and I feel like it's been forever."

"I don't think that you should go back to Sam even if he does want you to keep the baby."

"I won't"

"Umm and after you tell Sam, I think we should call Seth."

"Ok" I don't know which one was going to be worse, telling Sam or telling Seth.

Finally we got up and I went and looked out the window. It was raining but it was pretty.

"I have to tell Sam tonight"

"What if you really aren't though, you have to call and make an appointment to make sure."

"Jake both tests said I was, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant"

"Well then I will take you"

"No you can stay here"

"Leah Seth would kill me!"

"Well then Seth doesn't need to know"

"Whatever, but if something happens I'm going to tell Seth with or without your permission."

"Deal" I went and got dressed into something different and I went to Sam's at about six. I drove over there and his car was in the drive way. I got out and ran to the front door because it was raining. Sam came and answered it before I could knock.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, I have missed you so much and you won't return my calls. I'm sorry"

"Well Sam I came here to tell you something." I tear ran down my face. He put his finger under my chin and held my face up. He wiped the tear away and kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam, I'm pregnant"

"Is it mine?!"

"Of course, I haven't slept with anyone but you." He smacked me in the face and I fell to the ground bleeding.

"Are you sure it isn't that Jake kids?!"

"Leave him out of this!"

"Oh touchy subject? Well maybe I will go and pay Jake a little visit"

"Sam don't!"

"I won't hurt him I just want to know if he knocked you up"

"Sam this is your baby, I haven't had sex with anyone else, I promise."

"Well I would still like to meet this Jake"

"How do you even know about him?"

"I have friends and some of them saw you with his jacket on and him with his hand around your waist. What are you doing with him, playing house? Leah grow up your fucking pregnant and it's not his baby. He's being nice with you to sleep with you."

"Like you did?"

"Watch your mouth" He smacked me again. "This Jake kid doesn't love you no one will ever love you. You were with me because you thought I would love you but you are just a little bitch and a whore."

I started to cry a little and I protectively kept my hand on my stomach. There wasn't a bump there yet but I still felt like I needed to protect it.

"Sam I don't care but no matter what this baby is apart of you too and I'm keeping it."

"Yeah right, you're nineteen years old, you have no job, no money, and how are you going to have a baby?"

"That's really none of your concern."

"Shut up Leah" He smacked the other side of my face and I was still sitting on the floor. He bent down on the ground and picked up my car keys.

"I didn't buy this car for some slut that would go and get pregnant." He walked out and slammed the front door. It made me jump but I just started to cry. I heard him pull out of the drive way and I got up and went outside. My car was gone and it was dark and raining. I started to walk back to the apartment but I only made in a block before I broke down and started to cry again. I was soaking wet and cold. A familiar black car drove passed and then hit the brakes. It turned around and came and pulled in front of me. A figure emerged from the driver's seat, "Leah what happened?!" He came over and sat down next to me. I was shaking and crying and couldn't talk. He put his jacket over my shoulders and picked me up. He set me in the car and then went around and turned the heat on high. I was shaking so hard and I was still so cold.

"Leah where's your car?"

"He….he…heee toookkkk….ittt"

"Dick! Leah I will get your car back."

"I…real….lyyyy…don….ttt….careee" He started to drove back to the apartment fast. We got there and he came around and helped me out. I was shaking so bad that I couldn't balance. He helped me up the steps and opened the door. We walked in and the lights were on. I looked in while Jake was closing the door.

"No…" There sat Sam on the couch.

"What?" Jake turned around and saw him. He moved me behind him and pulled me close. I laid my head on his back trying to get warm. I was still shaking and his jacket wasn't really helping.

"So I presume you're Sam?"

"And you're Jake?"

"Yep"

Sam stood up and took a step closer. I heard my teeth start to chatter and I tried to stop them. Jake placed his hand around and pulled me closer.

"Awe now Jake why would you protect that little slut? I'm not going to hurt her."

"Your track record says other wise."

"You know nothing about me"

"I know that you have beat Leah hard enough for her to lay on the couch for three days trying to get better and I know that you smacked her around tonight and left her with no car after she told you she was having your baby."

"For all I know that baby could be yours."

"I will tell you that, that baby is not mine. I have not slept with Leah"

"Well she's still a slut and a whore and most likely went out and slept with a bunch of guys and got herself knocked up."

"Now stop calling her names, she is not a slut or a whore. Now you were lucky enough to be graced by her presence and if you were a man you would be thrilled to have her carrying your baby." I kissed Jake's back showing him thank you. He pulled me closer.

"You have known her for what thirty seconds? You know nothing about her."

"I know that she is a sweet, loving girl that is beautiful, funny, kind and every bone in her body loved you and no bone in your body every loved her back!"

"You don't know that!" He lunged at Jake and punched him in the eye. Jake let go of me and shoved Sam against the wall holding him by the throat. Sam's feet were off the ground and Jake was still holding him by the throat.

"Now I will let go if you get the hell out of here. Tomorrow you will get papers that you will sign that say you are going to give up all rights to that baby. You obviously don't want Leah and if you don't want her then you aren't getting that baby. You stay the fuck away from her or I will personally hunt you down and shove my foot so far up your ass that you won't be able to breathe. I want the keys to her car and if there is a scratch on it. You will pay to fix it." He let him go and Sam handed him the keys and ran out the door. Jake threw the keys on the counter and ran over to me. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

"Th…an….k…you…."

"You're welcome now let's get you warm." He started to run a bath and he took off all my clothes but my bra and panties and lifted me gently into the bath. The water was only room temperature but it was still warm.

"Can….w….eeeee….geee….ttttt….sommmmmmeeee….reaaaallll….heattttt….iinnnn….heeerrrreee?"

"If I warm you up to fast your body will go into shock." After about five minutes he drained the tub and started to fill it again with warmer water. Fifteen minutes later he had the water perfect and I was getting warm. He sat down next to the tub and laid his head back.

"Are you ok Leah?"

"Yeah thank you Jake, so much for saving me. I don't know how long I was sitting there."

"Well long enough for you to be so cold that your lips were blue."

"Yeah and thanks for the Sam thing"

"I wouldn't have just sat back and let him smack you or the baby around."

"Well thank you" There were a lot of bubbles in the bath so I undid my bra and dropped it on the ground and then slid off my panties and dropped those too. Jake looked away.

"I will leave you alone"

"No your fine, I'm getting out anyway" I stood up and wrapped the towel around me before anything could be seen. Jake stood and I finally got a good look at his eye.

"Wow let's go get some ice on that"

"No I'm fine"

"Jake, kitchen now"

"Fine" He walked to the kitchen and I wrapped the towel around me tighter. I went in the kitchen and got a bag and put some ice in it. He was leaning against the counter with his head down. I went over and lifted his head a little. As gently as I could I placed the ice on his cheek. He winced a little but he was ok. I held it to his face and his brought his hand up and put it over mine. Slowly we started to get closer and tenderly our lips grazed each others. He put his other hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him. My whole body was in contact with his. We deepened the kiss and I put my arm around his neck. We broke apart at the sound of the phone ringing. I moved unwillingly and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Seth"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:I own nothing **_

**Ch. 5- A Boy**

_Leah's POV_

"_Hey Leah how's home?"_

"It's good, how is Africa?"

"_Good but I wanted to call you and ask you something"_

"Yeah?"

"_Leah what would you say if I wanted to stay here for a year?"_

"I'd say that's an awesome opportunity"

"_So you wouldn't care if I took it?"_

"No take it"

"_Oh Leah thank you so much, you can stay at the apartment as long as you want."_

"Ok thanks"

"_I love you and tell Jake I said hi"_

"Ok I love you too" He hung up and I could tell he was happy.

"Why didn't tell him about the baby?"

"Because he is so happy"

"Well yeah Africa would be awesome"

"Yeah well he is staying for a year" I started to cry a little and Jake came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Leah"

"It's not your fault, it's a great thing and I want him to be happy. I can't rain on his parade by telling him about the baby."

"Leah this baby is a great thing. He would have been happy"

"No he would have come home"

"I would have talked to him, I still will if you want"

"No it's ok, what if I don't tell him?"

"Leah, you can't not tell your own brother that you are having a baby, how are you going to explain the infant in your room when he gets back?"

"I don't know"

"Well I think you should tell him but if you don't want to that's fine too"

"I don't what I'm going to do yet"

"Well I will be here for you"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Thank you Jake"

_4 months later_

_Jake's POV_

Leah and I were sitting on the couch. She was falling asleep on my shoulder. She had her hand resting on her belly as she fell asleep. Leah and I were now dating.

"Baby it's 1 in the morning do you want to go to bed?"

"No I'm watching the movie"

"Honey your eyes are closing"

"Only for a second"

"Baby let's go to bed"

"Fine" We got up and she was still leaning on me while we walked to my room. I laid down and she came down with me. She fell asleep when she hit the pillow and I fell asleep fast too. I was woken up at about 4 am.

"Jake?"

"Lee?" I looked at the clock and it was 4:03am "Honey it's 4 in the morning"

"Jake I think I just had a contraction"

"No, that isn't possible"

"Well it was something"

"Maybe the baby just kicked hard?"

"I don't know" She laid back down and so did I. We laid there and she was resting on my chest with her hand up by my neck. I covered her up more and we both didn't fall asleep. About a half an hour later we were still up and she jumped up. Her hand flew to her belly and she didn't look like she was in pain but there was something. Her hand was toward the bottom of her belly. I rubbed her back and then whatever it was passed. She let out a breath and leaned back a little.

"What was it?"

"I don't know it just felt like a lot of pressure below my belly button and after the pressure is gone the baby kicks a lot."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No it's ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" She laid back down and I laid down with her.

"Lee are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I bet it's just Braxton Hicks contractions. It's nothing"

"Ok" We laid back down and fell asleep. She didn't wake up for the rest of the night so I figured everything was ok. When we got up in the morning we went to breakfast before the doctor's appointment.

"How's your food babe?"

"It's really good"

"Good I'm glad" We talked a little more but not much and then we went to the doctor's. They said that everything was good and that the doctor would be in, in a couple minutes to do an ultra sound.

"Good morning guys"

"Morning"

"Good morning"

"So today we are doing another ultra sound, well last time you guys could have found out what the baby's sex was but you didn't want to. Do you want to today?"

"Yes"

"Really Lee?"

"Yeah I know you have wanted to know forever and I don't mind"

"Yeah but it's up to you"

"Well I want to know"

"Ok then let's see if you are having a little boy or a baby girl"

"OK" She pulled up her shirt and laid back. Her belly was so cute and the doctor started the ultra sound.

"Well guys it looks like you are having a boy"

"Awe!" A tear ran down Leah's face and I kissed her.

"A little boy Jake"

"That's so awesome" I kissed her again.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Well I will take a few pictures of your son and then I will see you guys in a month or two. Make an appointment with my secretary at the front desk and I will see you later."

"Thank you" Leah and I didn't stop looking at each other. I rubbed her belly.

"Hello there little man, we can't wait till you get here"

"Jake I love you so much"

"I love you too Leah"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:I own nothing **_

**Ch. 6- Sam!**

_Jake's POV_

"Leah do you think it's time to finally tell Seth about the baby, he would be thrilled to know that he had a nephew on the way."

"Yeah but then he will come home"

"No he won't"

"Yeah he will"

"Whatever it doesn't matter I'm not you so you do what you want."

"Don't be mad I just don't want Seth to ruin this opportunity for this…baby" She put her hand on her belly and looked at it like it was a thing not a baby. She has never had bad feelings towards the baby but now all of a sudden.

"Leah don't you dare look at that baby like it's his fault. You and Sam were the ones that got pregnant so don't blame him!"

"Jake I just don't think I can do this"

"Well guess what I'm here to help and you know what, I have been nothing but sweet and I love you so much but really Leah lay off on the pity party. You are 19 years old and you got into. And Leah keep lying to your brother and when he gets back it's going to be ten times worse."

"Well if you don't want to be around me that's fine, I'm out" She went to her room and slammed the door shut. I heard it lock.

"What have I done?" I walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Leah please let me in, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I love you"

"Leave me alone Jake"

"Please just open the door, we don't have to talk"

"NO" I heard her slide the window open.

"Leah what are you doing I have the air on"

"But its hot leave me alone"

"Fine" I walked into the living room and sat down and waited for her to come out on her own. About two hours later Leah still hadn't come out and I was getting worried. I went over to the door.

"Leah?" No answer,

"Leah honey please?"

There was still no answer. I tried the door and it was still locked. I tried to open it and I turned the door knob hard. The lock broke and I opened the door. There was no Leah and the window was open and the fire escape was open. I went out the window and went down the escape. I tried her cell phone and it picked up.

"Hello? Leah where are you?!"  
"Well Leah isn't available right now and in about three hours she won't ever be available again."

"Where is she?!"

"That doesn't matter"

"Sam if you lay a finger on her or hurt her I will kill you with my own two hands."

"Well she will be dead soon when the bomb goes off."

"Sam!"

He told me two addresses. I called the police and told them what was going on. They said that they would take care of it but there was no way I was letting my Leah get hurt. I drove to the first address. My hands were shaking the whole way because I was pissed, nervous, and scarred. I got to place and it was a shack on the beach. The police surrounded it and was slowly moving in. I got out of my truck and started to run to the door. Police held me back.

"You can't go in there, if there is a bomb then we can't make any loud noises." I stood there still shaking from nerves when the police came back out.

"She isn't here" I ran back to my truck and started to drive to the other address. As I ran up I stopped while they went in. I heard her muffled cries and I started to run.

"LEAH!" They held me back, I heard on one of the radios, "We need a stretcher in here"

I tried to get through again but they kept holding me back.

"Mr. Black you can't go in there" Finally the stretcher came out of the house and there was blood all over her. Leah was crying and I could tell she was in pain. I ran over to the stretcher. She was all bruised and cut and swollen in the face.

"Leah!"

"Jake!" They lifted her into the back of the ambulance and I jumped in after her.

"Jake he raped me and then he said he was going to cut the baby out because I shouldn't have gotten pregnant and it's all my fault that I got pregnant and he said he hates me and then he raped me again and then ran the knife I across my belly." She was balling her eyes out and I didn't know what to do. I sat there in shock and then I kissed her again.

"Everything will be ok; we are going to get him"

She kept crying and just kept saying, "he tried to take my baby"

I held her hand with both of my hands. She was crying and when we got to the ER they took her out of the ambulance and I had to let go of her hand. They took her back into a room. I went to the waiting room and just sat there. All I wanted to do was go and rip Sam into pieces. He hurt my Leah and then tried to take away our baby, I mean her baby. I sat there waiting to hear something. The doctor came out about two hours later. I stood up and went over to him.

"Are you Jacob Black?"

"Yes, how's Leah?"

"Well she hasn't stopped asking for you and you can see her in a little bit but, she has a lot of stitches across her abdomen and has a lot of bruises. It seems that this guy smacked her around then raped her. She said that he was trying to give her an abortion when her cell phone started ringing."

"That was me"

"Well that saved that baby's life. This guy didn't know how to do an abortion but it seems he didn't care if he killed Leah too. She will be ok but now that these stitches have been put in place she might have to have a scheduled C-section, after trauma like this happens to the mother it is usually safer for the mother and child just to do the C-section."

"Ok can I see her?"

"Yes" He showed me too the room and I went in quietly. She was just resting so I went and sat down next to her bed.

"Jake" she started to sit up.

"No just lay down, it's ok"

"Did they find Sam yet?"

"No not yet honey, they are looking for him though."

"Ok, Jake I was so scarred. He text me and told me that he just wanted to talk, that he wanted to be apart of the baby's life. I trusted him for some reason so I went out."

"Honey why didn't you tell me, I would have gone with you"

"Because I was mad at you and I didn't think you would want to help."

"Baby don't ever think that. I love you so much and I would have gone with you and I will always go with you. I love you"

"I love you too I should have just asked you."

"It's ok I'm just glad that you and the baby are ok"

"Yeah but the doctor said that now I should have a C-section."

"Honey if it's what's best for the baby"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous because I don't like shots and they give me one in my spin."

"Well babe I will be here for you and I will be there to support you through it all"

"Ok" I kissed her again and then I made her started to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:I own nothing **_

**Ch. 7- Ok With It**

_Jake's POV_

I woke up when my cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I got up and left the hospital room before I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Jake its Seth, I didn't mean to wake you up."_

"No it's all good, how's Africa?"

"_Hot, how about there?"_

"Oh it's good,"

"_How's Leah?"_

"She's…good"

"_What do you mean…good? What's with the pause?"_

"Nothing, she's good"

"_Jake…"_

"Seth she's fine, I have to go, I will call you later."

"_Wait…Jake wait" _I hung up the phone and went back into the room. Leah was up and could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"That was Seth"

"And?"

"I had to practically hang up on him, he knows something is up."

"Jake I can't tell him"

"Fine" I sat back down next to her and held her hand.

"Jake I just don't know how to tell him."

"How about the truth?"

"I know that I would tell him the truth but I just don't want him to worry about me."

"Honey he is your brother he is always going to worry about you and not telling him is just making him worry more."

"I know…"

"Leah how about when we get home we will call Seth, on speaker, and I will talk to him with you? Baby he isn't going to come home if he knows you are ok with me."

"I just don't want him to be mad or disappointed."

"I'm sorry"

"It's my fault I just don't want to hurt him. This is like a stab in the back to him."

"How babe?"

"Because he has always tried to steer me in the right direction since mom and dad died and now look what I did, I went and got pregnant and I'm not even married or going to college."

"Honey, he will understand, and he will always love you."

"Yeah but I just will know that deep down he will always be disappointed."

"How can he be disappointed when you are giving him a beautiful nephew?"

"Because this baby wasn't suppose to come for a couple more years."

"Baby he will be ok"

"Disappointed"

"Are you the one that is disappointed?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't be, you should be proud of this baby. You are such a strong girl that will really go somewhere in life. I love you and don't want you to ever be disappointed."

"I love you Jacob"

"I love you too Leah, I will be there for you if or if not you decide to tell Seth"

"Ok thank you baby"

"Your welcome"

_2 days later_

Leah was finally home but she was supposed to lie on the couch for the next week because of the stitches.

"Leah do you want anything?"

"Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" I got her a glass of water and then went and sat down on the couch. She moved a little and then laid her head down on my thigh, using it as a pillow. I handed her the water with the straw and she drank some of it then sat it on the coffee table. She placed her hand on my knee and I pulled up her blanket.

"How are you feeling Lee?"

"I'm good, just sore and tired."

"Well the doctor said you would be tired from the medicine and a little sore from the stitches. Is there anything I can do?"

"No I'm good thank you" I rubbed her back a little and then rested my hand on her back.

"Baby your hand is so warm"

"I'm sorry" I moved it.

"No it felt good"

"Oh" I put it back and we just relaxed there for awhile.

"So honey when are you going to call Seth?"

"I was thinking about now"

"Ok that sounds good"

She sat up and rested on my shoulder and chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby and Seth will understand"

"I know I love you too" Leah pulled out her phone and dialed Seth's number. It rang twice and then picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Seth, its Leah and Jake"

"_Oh hey guys, what's up?"_

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you about something"

"_What is it Leah?"_

"Well a little bit after you left for Africa I found out I was…pregnant"

"_Oh Leah, why didn't you tell me?!"_

"Well I just didn't want you to come home, I was going to tell you the day you called to tell us you were staying there for a year and that's a great thing and I didn't want you to give it up to come home for me."

"_Leah I love you so much but sometimes you need to just tell me"_

"I know and the other thing is that, two days ago Sam kidnapped me and raped me then tried to kill me and the baby."

"_Oh my God, Leah are you ok?! Where is Sam?! He better be in jail!"_

"They are looking for him and I'm fine."

"_What about the baby?"_

"That baby is fine"

"_Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"_

"It's a boy"

"_Awe Leah that's great, Jake what do you think about this whole thing, I mean you are dating her and living with her?"_

"Well I think that she is so strong and I can't wait to meet this baby, I will take care of Leah so don't worry about that"

"_Ok well Jake I want you to make sure that Sam is found and put in jail or killed. He does not need to be hurting Leah again!"_

"I know I'm sorry that I let it happen."

"_It's not your fault"_

"I know but I feel bad about it."

"_Well Leah, I love you and Jake thank you for everything"_

"I love you too"

"You're welcome" We hung up with him and I kissed her.

"I told you he would be ok with it"

"Thank you"


End file.
